Rabbit Adventures
by Narino
Summary: A series of One-Shots wherein Cocoa saves the world, Chiya becomes the emperor of Japan and life itself bullies Syaro... okay, only one of those is actually true. Guess which one.
1. The Rabbit is Watching You

A sleepy gaze rested on a bag, properly packed and leaning at the wall. The person these azure eyes belonged to let out a long yawn and stretched her arms; following that, she rubbed her eyes and shuffled to the bathroom with a sigh. At least the sparse furnishing had the advantage of there being very few things to stub her toe on.

A look into the mirror revealed tangled, blond hair and the first signs of shadows under her eyes.

 _Ugh... what actually happened yesterday?_

The last thing Syaro recalled was that her childhood friend persuaded her to a cup of coffee... everything after that was gone and now it was morning.

 _Whatever..._

She shook her head and splashed a handful of water into her face. The water was turned off with practiced movements before the first drops even rolled down her throat. She would not waste anything, not with her constant lack of money.

Then however, the sixteen-year-old noticed something that had her freeze up and scream in terror: she was still wearing her school uniform! The grey shirt was full of wrinkles and there was a cofee stain on her skirt!

"Oh no!"

She could not go to school like that! She could not go _anywhere_ like that! And especially...

 _I can't let Senpai see me like that!_

But what to do? She just had about an hour... okay, fifty-five minutes and too much to do!

Still, being hysteric would not help her. Yes, she had to stay calm and think. Slowly, the blonde put a hand over her mouth and pondered the situation she was in. What exactly should she do now?

 _Let's see... if I pass on breakfast, I will be hungry later on... but I don't have much food left anyway. That saves about ten minutes I can use to iron my shirt But how... how do I wash and dry the skirt in time?_

Her growling stomach was ignored and the girl quickly stripped out of her clothes. It took little more than five seconds, which was a good time; at least in Syaro's opinion, that was.

 _I can do it!_

While encouraging herself like that, the teenager took a leap over her skirt and took it up with her foot; holding it like that, a quick movement sent it flying into the sink. At the same time, the blonde already darted around the corner to prepare the ironing board and plug in the iron. This way, it could already heat up.

Now all the preparations had been made, which meant that Syaro vanished into the bathroom again... wanted to vanish into the bathroom. In her hurry, Syaro missed the doorframe by about two centimeters... those two centimeters it needed to put her pinky toe against the wood.

A muffled and pained sound escaped the high-schooler and she bent around the hurting foot.

"Ow..."

Nonetheless, she got to her feet, ignored the pain with her teeth clenched and walked a bit more careful now; the ground was rather cool, which felt quite nice over the throbbing of her toe... now that she thought about it, it really was a bit too cold for her liking, considering that the blonde was running around in her breezy house in the morning. While only in her underwear, no less.

Yet it was necessary; She had no time to put on something else.

The skirt was quickly rinsed right in the sink -which had a large part of the stain vanish already. This was a stroke of luck! The Lord or whoever else was watching over her after all!

In this very moment, Syaro felt a bit bad over sometimes attending church just for the bread they handed out at times. Christians were rather strange people at times.

The girl hurried up and scrubbed the remainder of the stain away with a piece of cloth. It was not that deep inside, which was at least something.

 _Okay... Drying the skirt. The sun is..._

A few quick leaps carried her over to the one window she had to the east. There, the skirt was placed on the ground; right amidst the light... and Syaro had to quickly dodge aside, although this was accompanied by a surprised noise. Had she not done so, Chiya might have seen her. The other girl had just wandered past this window for whatever reason and she did not want -or have time- to bother with her.

 **. . .**

Outside of the building, said brunette wondered what her friend and neighbour was doing there. Actually, it did look like fun.

 _Mhm... military-like dodging in underwear... are you creating a new type of sports, Syaro?_

The sixteen-year-old put a hand to her cheek with a smile. It really looked like a lot of fun. Now she wanted to try it as well.

 _I know! I will ask Cocoa-chan if she wants to play with me. This will be great!_

Thinking about her classmate and friend had her cheerfully smiling face appear to Chiya's mind's eye. Yes, this would be perfect.

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

Twenty minutes of ironing just to make sure. After turning off the iron, Syaro held it against the skirt to use the remaining heat as well. She was making a good time! This went better than she initially thought!

The blonde slid a finger over the slightly warm cloth and found that the skirt was still the slightest bit wet. That would dry up on her way, so... she was ready!

And there were even fifteen minutes left.

 _Phew... that's done. Just get dressed and... huh? What's Wild Geese doing there?_

The delinquent-rabbit was pulling something into the living room... however he managed to keep the usual blade of grass in his mouth over doing that.

 _I don't know... somehow, this even looks a bit cute..._

Not that she suddenly started to like him... but ever since he moved in... they got at least a bit... a little, little bit along. Syaro's fear of rabbits had subsided a bit as wel.

"What do you have there?"

Now that she had some time left, rational thoughts slowly returned to the teenager. This was also accompanied by hunger, although she tried her best to ignore that.

Wild Geese had been dragging a sheet of paper around, which he let go right in front of the schoolgirl before hopping a few steps backwards.

"Um... you... wanted to give that to me?"

The blade of grass was raised a bit; she understood that the animal meant 'yes' with that. So following that, Syaro got a hold of the sheet and turned it around.

And froze in place.

"I-I-It... it's..."

That was one of the sheets from her calendar in the kitchen. And now that she saw that, the blonde finally remembered it herself.

"It's a Saturday?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Uhhh... and I made all this effort for nothing... well, at least I'm not in a hurry anymore. Just stay positive, Syaro. Rize-senpai did not see you in such a tattered state._

With a few glasses of water and some bubblegum, she even managed to get her hunger unter control for a while. She had a day off, so the blonde decided to pay Rabbit House a visit... of course not just to see her crush. Definitely just because of that!

But by now, the girl was really wondering; just what exactly happened the evening before?

 _Now that I think about it... what kind of coffee was that? Why did Chiya give it to me... and why did I take it?_

This might remain a mystery forever.

The young Japanese opened the door with a sigh, entering the café she visited so often those last few months. Actually, it was interesting: she worked in Fleur de Lapin, Chiya in Ama Usa An and the other girls here; nonetheless, they were all friends now.

"Oh! Hey, Syaro-chan!"

Cocoa's cheerful voice shooed the thoughts away and the girl smiled a bit. "Hello, Cocoa-ch-whate the...?!"

The orange-haired girl, only clad in a beige swimsuit, stood a bit next to the door... apparently, the café was not opened...

And then the other sixteen-year-old threw herself to the side with a happy "Here I go!", passed through below one of the tables rolled over to its other side.

"Ah, Syaro. Why don't you join us, this is fun!"

This voice... Chiya. And there she stood in a green Bikini, right next to the counter with the same posture Cocoa had just before. Then she threw herself to the side and vanished out of sight. On one of the tables further away, she saw Chino and Rize sitting; both of them wore confused expressions and -of course- swimsuits, although neither of them appeared to join in on the madness.

 _Wait... moving like this..._

She... recognised that.

 _No... nonono... Chiya... saw me?!_

The blonde slumped to the ground with her face as pale as snow. What had she done...


	2. The Two Rabbits

_Let's see... is everything ready?_

The sixteen-year-old cast a thoughtful look at the sheet of paper in front of her. Surprisingly, this was not one of the timetables listing the discounts at local shops. No, Syaro was planning something completely different for today; something that trumped food by far.

Today, she would confess her feelings. After so many months of -rather badly- hiding them, the blonde finally found the heart to do it. However, she was very well aware that a lot of preparations had to be made. There were so many factors that could ruin it all...

Therefore, she gave this matter thought for a full two weeks, pondering whether her list was complete ever since; everything that could possibly cause trouble was noted on this sheet... and it was pretty full with notes.

Now however, Syaro was sure to have found and prevented everything... although the most obvious problems had already been clear fourteen days ago. There were two of them and it was as easy to name them as it was difficult to get rid of them: Hoto Cocoa and Ujimatsu Chiya.

If she just made her confession without being absolutely sure that neither the rabbit-addict, nor her weird childhood friend were anywhere even remotely closeby... then at least one of them woudl cause trouble. Not to speak of certain perverted authors running around, or the gargantuan population of feral rabbits in this town.

Still, Chiya and Cocoa were the main problem; that was why she took care of them excellently. Taking care of the orange-haired girl that worked at Rabbit House had been the easier task, though; it was for a simple reason, really. After all, Kafuu Chino was still owing Syaro a favour, seeing that she helped her out a lot with learning when testing week came around.

She would not normally insist on favours like those to be paid back; the blonde helped because she wanted to. This time however, she did not leave it at that; instead, the younger blunette had been tasked to keep Cocoa within Rabbit House for the whole day. It was up to her how to do it.

 _Sorry, Chino-chan... I'm really, really sorry. But today... today everything_ has _to go right._

She knew what it meant to be around Cocoa for longer periods of time, especially as a younger girl; it meant cuddling, cuddling and more cuddling.

 _I guess I owe her one now..._

However, that could wait until tomorrow. There was only one important thing today.

Syaro's blue eyes wandered further and stopped at the second name on the list. Chiya had been a bit more difficult... however, her neighbour had a shift today while the blonde took a day off from work. Besides of that, Syaro made sure: she spread rumours in her school about the outstanding menu of Ama Usa An. Today was Saturday, so the brunette would practically drown in rich schoolgirls. No chance to run around in the city.

Syaro's lips curled into a cheerful smile. Her crush did not have to work today, all the troublemakers were busy elsewhere... she even took precautions against, the energetic middle-schooler Chino was friends with. She was a sweet girl, but still a risk the blonde would not take. So she took a lot of time and effort to create not one, but several Ciste-maps; she even hid some of her valuable herbs as treasures. This would keep both Maya and her friend Megumi going for the day.

 _Let's see... I don't have work today, the wheather is good..._

And several other small things; she sometimes wondered about whether it was really necessary to add them to this list. Questions like those did not stop her from playing it safe, though.

 _I called Rize-senpai yesterday... and she would have send a mail if something came up. So I have... an hour left to get ready._

 _Good._

Syaro raised a fist with a joyful smile while looking down at her list one last time; then however, she saw someone she preferred not to have this close: Wild Geese, her... 'roommate'.

The grey rabbit sat on the table, right next to her elbow; he eyed the sheet of paper as well, but did not react to it... except for the usual wobbling of this blade of grass he kept nibbling own. After a few moments, rabbit and human exchanged glances; one of them warily, the other without an actual reaction.

A second later however, Syaro started to chuckle inwardly. Yeah, sure; as if this rabbit would start scheming against her.

"Don't think about it too much, Wild Geese."

Her mood was so good that she even spoke to the animal without being prompted to by one of his actions. Which it normally needed to have her even acknowledge his presence.

 **. . .**

So while the human inhabitant of this small house jumped into her bathroom to take a shower, the rabbit continued to look down at the list. The grass in his mouth bobbed up and down, but nothing else happened.

Suddenly, Wild Geese turned around and jumped over the edge of the table, landing on the ground with ease; his goal was the backdoor that lead to the yard. From there, he could get into the city through his tunnel.

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

It was a bit strange that no one but Syaro was free this Saturday. Cocoa and Chino spontaneously decided to play boardgames for the afternoon, Chiya had to work... okay, the latter was not really surprising. However, the former was. It was suspicious especially because the younger girl apparently suggested it. The only reason Rize even knew about it was because she got a quickly typed mail holding a picture, which showed a board with Chino, her father and Cocoa sitting around it. The latter held the cellphone and waved into the camera cheerfully.

Seeing that she was waiting anyway, the seventeen-year-old took another look at it and wondered again. Maybe she should ask her father for something like that as well?

On the other hand... would this not be far too embarassing at her age?  
 _Maybe Syaro wants to... oh, there she..._

The thought ended abruptly the moment her purple eyes managed to focus on the blond girl completely; Syaro wore a new outift, one that made her look incredibly cute... so cute in fact, that Rize got the feeling to have to hide the younger girl from Cocoa for a while.

"Senpai!"

Rize returned the cheerful call with a wave and took a closer look at the blonde, who came to a stop right in front of her and tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry... for being... late."

This was nothing to worry about, seeing that older girl had been here for little more than two minutes anyway. "It's fine. Now what was all this about, with coming out here and all?"

After all, this was a place of the park rarely inhabited by a lot of people. Most people stayed at other places.

However, Rize did not expect the younger girl to turn a deep shade of red upon hearing her question.

 **. . .**

 _Oh no, what to do?! Can I just say it? Just like that..._

She did not expect to get hit by a wave of embarassment this strong. Syaro felt the heat in her cheeks... and her field of vision became dark around the edges, the still visible areas slowly reducing to the slightly older girl in front of her. In this very moment, there was nothing but Rize in her world. And the interior voice cheering for her was there as well.

 _Are you stupid, Syaro?! Get a hold of yourself! You worked and prepared so long for this moment. Do it!_

Th blonde took a deep breath to calm down; then she slowly opened her eyes, so that purple met azure. She even managed not to avert her gaze in embarassment. "Senpai... um... the things is... I... I..."

Syaro's hands were clenched into fists under the mental pressure she had to put up just to not back out. Now it was all or nothing!

"Rize-senpai, I-kyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Had there not been a familiar weight suddenly crashing onto her head. The black rabbit clung to her hair at once and she felt the short claws lie on her skin.

 **. . .**

 _Uh..._

She watched the younger girl running around in circles for a moment longer; then however, Rize sighed and snatched Anko from Syaro's head while the blonde was closeby again. "Did the crows carry you away again..."

She took the animal into her arms with another sigh; apparently, they had to make a stop at Ama Usa An to return the cafe's mascot.

 _Chiya should really watch out for him. Besides..._

She turned back to the heavily gasping blonde, who stood with her hands on her knees and her head red. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Her question had the other girl snap to attention and quickly raise her hands. "Oh, um... uh... it was just, uh... ah, right; Chiya just thought up a new menu is all."

"Oh... okay."

This seemed a little anticlimactic, but Syaro should have no reason to lie to her. Rize left it at that and held the freethinking rabbit a bit higher. "What do you think, should we bring him back?"

"Hm? Oh... yes, fine with me..."

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

A few hours later, a very sad Syaro shambled back into her house; she closed the door behind her and slumped onto her bed. The growling stomach was ignored, she did not have much too eat at home anyway.

 _I couldn't say it in the end... damn rabbit, he ruined everything..._

But everything had been perfect... she even managed to get all the others out of the way...

The slight tapping if another rabbit on the floor was noticed... but she even lacked the motivation to watch him warily right now. She did not care what Wild Geese did.

When he stopped in front of her bed and would not move away for a while however, Syaro glanced downwards at last. What she saw... let her jaw drop. There he sat, the grey animal with the blade of grass as before... and a black feather behind his ear.

"Y-You're not serious..."

The rabbit just sat there and stared. Then he turned around and hopped away. Syaro just looked after him and then buried her face in her pillow.

So she forgot to add 'rabbit conspiracy' to her list.


	3. A Rabbit Reigns

_Great... still ten days until the end of the month and I'm short on money again... and I don't have much food left, either... when was the next sale again... um... in five days, I think._

A certain blonde was on her way through the streets of a certain town, her head lowered and closing in on her home as she went. However, her thoughts were with a far more important matter: what should be her next meal? Of course she could ask Chiya, her childhood friend... but seeing that the other girl would not let her forget about this for a long, long time, Syaro figured that she would rather not. Still, the few leftovers she had in the fridge would not be enough for five more days under any circumstance... except...

 _Tomorrow is a Saturday and my homework... hm... if I get drunk of coffee in the afternoon from now on..._

It would not be pleasant, but she could at least carry on long enough. This was an option... although it was surprising that her tendency of getting drunk on caffeine became useful for a change... the young woman never expected that. So far, this particular thing only prevented her from visiting cafes without tea on the menu with her friends.

Actually, it was strange that a human could get drunk on something as weak as caffeine to begin with... okay, she saw the same happening to Chino from less than half a dozen chocolate candies, but still. This did at least make it less expensive if she really... wait.

 _Waiit... did even my body adapt to being poor? Did it really come this far?_

The blonde had some trouble to keep those thoughts away from her expression. She did succeed, but remained unhappy with the overall situation. For it being necessary to knock herself out to get over the last few days... okay, at least she did not have work this weekend and could actually go through with the plan. If necessary.

Syaro continued to wander, all the while musing whether she should not just get over her pride and beg Chiya for food. Not that her friend and neighbour was particularly mean in that regard, but it just felt wrong. She managed to get by alone for almost three years now, so the girl did not want to give in at this point. Besides... it would feel like exploiting their friendship to get food. This was definitely not the right thing to do.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When her feet finally carried her back to her little house, the blond girl stopped for a moment... and her face contorted over the shock brought from what she got to see. There he sat; Wild Geese, the delinquent rabbit... surrounded by fresh vegetables! Wherever he got them from, they were there... a lettuce, a cucumber, several tomatoes and apples...

 _Even the rabbit has more food than I do!_

This... this was just not fair anymore. Even that animal she lived with... even that could eat more than Syaro. Yes, they agreed on each of them finding their own food; however, this was just plain unfair.

The girl threw herself to the ground right in front of the little house of she made out of plastic a few months ago. Her forehead was almost touching the ground and the blond hair not much further away from it. "I beg you... please share with me!"

After a few seconds, Syaro looked up hopefully... only to find the rabbit turn his back to her. The answer was clear.

Then however, he tapped one of the apples with his hind paw, so that it rolled in her direction; the red fruit came to rest right in front of her hand, which took it gingerly and held it up. Deep blue eyes measured what she held and a wave of joy raced through Syaro's whole body. She could do it with that!

Then however, the girl realised just what she did right now. After a moment of consideration though, her expression changed from shocked to relieved.

 _Oh well... it's food. I mean it's not like someone saw..._

As this thought was still going, she was engulfed by a flash of white light for a moment; this had the smile freeze on her face. Syaro turned around slowly and paused more than once -mostly out of disbelief- until another highschooler came into view. A brunette clad in a beige top and a skirt with a mostly red diamond pattern... so she had been on her way home as well. Ujimatsu Chiya, the very last person she had wanted to see in this very moment. Especially because she was holding her cellphone in one hand and had the other placed on her cheek, showing a sweet smile.

"Chiyaaa!"


	4. The Rabbit Awakens

_"So the order is a rabbit?"_

 _The little girl looked really happy; this had to be the joy of youth. She took his hand with a smile and raised it as far as her little arms could reach. "I know! I will use a spell you!"_

 _Such a nice child, who worried over an old man like that. Lovely, orange hair and purple eyes..._

Wait a second!

 **. .**

He woke up with a startled sound, which had Chino become attentive immediately. His granddaughter quickly put aside her pliers and left the bottleship she was working on. However, he did not manage to calm his shaking body or close his mouth before the girl reached him.

"What happened, grandfather?"

Her voice was as calm as always; something he had been worrying about often in the past, but now it did a good job at calming his nerves for now. There was no one else around anyway, so she could speak with him openly... who else would have believed that her grandpa was a rabbit? Had become a rabbit...

"Chino! I know it! I remember now!"

He jumped up and down while the stoic girl just tilted her head in confusion. "It was Cocoa! I just remembered!"

This did not bring Chino's expression to change, though. She carefully put a hand on the fluffy head of the rabbit that was him before gently pushing him back onto her blanket. "Calm down, grandfather. I do not understand you. What did Cocoa-san do? Did she break more of our tableware?"

He shook himself to sign her no.

"Did she cuddle you too much again?"

Another round of shaking.

"Did she take Rize-san's model gun and posed in front of the mirror again?"

Another... wait. "What?"

He did not even hear about the last one. What was wrong with this girl?

However, Chino just waved it off and tilted her head again, her deep blue eyes still filled with confusion. "What else did she do?"

So she really did not understand, even when it was so obvious. The old man started to jump up and down again. "This! Me! That I'm a rabbit! Cocoa enchanted me back then!"

Now understanding began to enter her expression... mixed with surprise. "Cocoa-san? But... she was never here, was she?"

"Of course was! That was almost fifteen years ago!"

He continued his jumping. It seemed as if his granddaughter just did not want to understand how important this was. Still, she was at least thinking about it, all the while looking at the ground with her brows furrowed slightly; a moment later, her gaze went towards the door to the hallway. "So... Cocoa-san is a Magical Girl?"

The older girl's cheerful tapping could be heard on the other side; whatever she was doing right now... actually, he did not really want to know. The old man just exchanged a glance with the blunette; both of them shivered a moment later, when realisation dawned upon them and had their expressions become horrified. If this girl of all people had magical powers... what would become of their beautiful hometown?

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 _For Cocoa-san to be a Magical Girl... but she is so scatterbrained and clumsy..._

Not to speak of her 'Little Sister'-complex... could a girl like this really...

"What are you thinking about, Chino?"

The sudden voice had her flinch slightly before hiding behind the tray in her hand... at least so far that she could just look over it. Her coworker paid no attention to the rather usual antic and continued to look at her. However, Rize's gaze wandered over to the person Chino had been thinking about a moment later; thankfully, Cocoa was busy serving a customer and had not yet noticed them looking.

"Is something wrong with her?"

Chino just shook her head and tried to think of an idea about what to do. Just telling the older girl what her grandfather told her... did not sound like a good idea. For one because she did not want someone outside of her family know; additionally, it was just unbelievable. She would not have believed it herself, had it not been for the voice of her grandfather coming out of their pet rabbit. Who sat on the stoic girl's head as usual.

 _Rize-san will never, ever believe me... but what should I tell her?_

There was no good excuse... so she only had one choice.  
"It is nothing, Rize-san. I just thought that she was acting strange for a moment."

Hoping that the athletic girl was too unworldly to notice her white lie. Seeing that she often failed to have ordinary common sense, chances were good for that. However, the slight shadow of doubt in Rize's eyes already told her that she might not have been convincing enough. Still, Chino hoped...

"Oh, if it's just that..."

With that, the high-schooler turned to the side and leaned at the wall. "You're lucky to be still in Middle School, Chino... I do not even have the time to imagine stuff like that. School takes its toll on me."

Right, she heard Syaro complaining about having not the slightest bit of free time with all the homework and her part-timing. Seeing that the blonde was the only one attending the same school as Rize, the same should go for the latter. On the other hand..."

"This might be because it is an elite school. Cocoa-san seems to be alright."

The moment she said it, a thought sparked through Chino's head: what if Cocoa learned by using magic and had so little stress because of that?

Thankfully, her surprised expression remained unseen because her coworker greeted a new customer and went over to take his order immediately.

 _I really hope that it's not like that... but as it stands, I can't rule it out._

"Chiiino-chan! What are you thinking about?"

The cheerful voice had the middle-schooler return to reality once again; she turned her head towards her housemate, who stood on the other side of the counter with a tray in her hands. She quickly put the ordered coffee and bread onto it while returning her blank gaze. Just not get noticed...

"Nothing."  
"Okay, if you say so."

She was given another cheerful smile before Cocoa wandered off again. This had been a close call, but it was alright. Still, the question of what to do remained unanswered...

 _I should think about it later. Even if Cocoa-san_ is _a Magical Girl, she won't just start casting spells for no reason. Not even she is this careless._

On the other hand... if the older girl actually had magic... would she not have tried to show off with it in front of her and her classmates? She loved being admired by the younger ones after all...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The thought was never finished. Chino just put it aside and concentrated on her work. So when the last customers had left Rabbit House, the three girls were exhaustedly sitting together on one of the windowed tables. Cocoa was sprawled over the table and even the youngest of the three had to support her head.

"We rarely have that many customers..."

It was impressive to think about how many people they served. At the same time, the fourteen-year-old was happy to see her family's business continuing to go so well.

"Yeah, you are right, Chino."

Each of them had a cup of coffee in front of herself and took a sip once in a while. Right now, Rize took a slightly larger one after agreeing with her; following that, she put down the cup with a sigh. "Everything is so exhausting as of late... I almost wish to be a little bird. I could fly around without any stress. No responsibilities..."

Now this brought the girl both Chino's and Cocoa's attention. However, the former was mostly surprised about hearing this from the athletic girl to begin with. Rize rarely complained about anything... okay, this might also be because of her military-like upbringing.

The other high-schooler was a bit more shocked than her, though. "What?! But if you were a bird, we couldn't ever do anything together!"

And then she threw herself at the oldest girl's shoulder. "I don't want that!"

Rize leaned back in surprise and tried to free her arm from the sudden, tight grip. "Whoa, calm down, Cocoa I just meant that I would like to relax a bit. Besides... it's not like I could not fly by or something like that, right?"

The last part came a bit more reluctant than the beginning. However, Chino severely disliked the direction all of this was heading. Her grandfather seemed to think something similar, considering that she could feel him shaking on her head.

Cocoa... just sat there and appeared to be pondering. The silence after Rize's statement remained for a few seconds, then she started beaming at the athletic girl as she usually did all the time. "Okay! If you want to be a bird, I cast a spell on you! Onee-chan always loved that... come in, give me your hand!"

So while one high-schooler held out her lithe fingers and the other eyed her with a mixture of surprise and confusion, Tippy made a jump on her head. The furball landed as softly as he always did... but he was definitely as shocked as his granddaughter.

"Quick, Chino, you have to do something! This must not repeat itself!"

However he managed to whisper and ranting at the same time. More or less. The middle-schooler had her eyes dart around, looking for something to use or to do. Rize gave in by now and was extending her hand; that was when Chino realised the only thing in reach she could use to be her cup. Understanding what she had to do, the girl sighed inwardly and blushed out of embarassment before even doing anything.

 _For Rize-san! Banzai!_

 **. . .**

At least it sounded interesting what Cocoa was intending to do. She behaved as always, which made Chino's statement from before sound a bit strange. However, the seventeen-year-old did not think much into it; it would be rude to pry if her younger friend did not want to talk about what was on her mind.

"Alright."

The orange-haired girl in front of her threw another happy smile around while holding onto Rize's hand with both of hers. "Ready, set..."

She moved the offered hand up and down with every word, but stopped over the splashing of liquid. Both high-schoolers turned their heads, looking at the youngest at the table in surprise; she sat there with her cheeks beat-red while looking down at her uniform. Coffee was running down from the chest-area and towards the skirt.

 _What the... Chino?_

Before she could voice this question however, her coworker cried out something that had her pause in shock: "Cocoa-onee-chan! Help me!"

 _It was not Cocoa acting strange!_

This realisation came rather late, seeing that said girl had already jumped to her feet upon noticing Chino's accident... but when the term "Onee-chan" reached her mind, she started to beam with joy and jumped her self-proclaimed little sister. "Chino-chan!"

Now they were both full of coffee. The younger girl was still red-faced and... was that a tear in her eye?

Rize was not sure and this was not even important right now. She got to her feet as well and

"Now is not the time, Cocoa. Go wash up, both of you... I clean that up."

"Oh, right!"

 **. . .**

He observed the three teenagers with an internal sigh. Chino at least tried to be calm... but with Cocoa pulling her arm, this was hardly possible.

 _Well done, Chino. You saved Rize from waking up as a raven or something one day. I salute your sacrifice._

Well... he would salute, had he still arms. This had definitely been a sacrifice; one just needed to look at how the poor girl was dragged towards their flat.

"Come on, Chino-chan! Let's take a bath!"

Yes, a sacrifice indeed.

Before the two girls reached the door in the back of the room however, a loud bang had them stop. The old man... rabbit turned around in surprise as well. There she stood, Ujimatsu Chiya; a friend of the girls and... inheritor to Rabbit House's old rival, Ama Usa An. She looked a bit desparate with how she stood in the door frame.

Upon noticing Cocoa, the brunette quickly ran into the room and closed the door behind her. "Cocoa-chan! I'm stuck, please let me see your homework!"

Her teary question made it clear that this was urgent... however, her classmate just looked back in shock. "We had homework?!"

This explained a lot.

 _So much for 'has no problems in school'..._

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . .**

This is my personal favourite out of the four written so far. That is why I uploaded it as the last part of my backlog.

Sadly, I never know when a new idea presents itself, so I can not tell when -or if- another chapter will be uploaded. Therefore, this will be the last one for a while I will change this project's status to "Complete" for the time being, seeing that this concludes the amount of stories I wanted to share here originally anyway.


End file.
